Tamika Verity Belikov
by Undapper Thoughts
Summary: This is an AU in which Lissa's twin sister Rhiannon and her best friend Dhampir Tamika Belikov, go with Lissa and Rose when they leave the acadamy. This starts Pre VA. I'm not sure if there will be any more chapters it depends on the response to this one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Rhi, we are leaving now. Get your stuff and hurry, but we need to leave!" Tamika Belikov, told her best friend Rhiannon Dragomir.

Rhiannon and her twin sister Vasilisa were under threat. Rose Lissa's best friend and I decided we needed to get them out of here. We were going to live in the human world as normal teenagers, instead of two Moroi and two Dhampirs.

"Are you ready?" I asked Rhi.

"Yeah, just grabbing my bag." She replied hurriedly.

"Lets go, Rose and Liss will be waiting." I said as she walked out the door. We started walking towards the gates of St Vladimir's. I saw Rose and Lissa waiting for us there.

Rhi and Liss may be twins but they don't look alike. While Lissa had blonde hair and jade eyes. Rhi had wavy light brown hair and sapphire eyes. They had the same body shape though, thin, tall and pale was the look all Moroi wore. While Dhampirs like Rose and I were generally tanner, and had curvier figures. I had dark black hair and vivid emerald green eyes, with a voluptuous figure and was quite tall at 5'8" tall.

"Where are we going to go?" Rose asked me while Liss and Rhi were talking.

"We could go to Manchester. I have a house there we could live in." I told her my father had brought all of his children houses once were 15, which I had turned six months ago.

"Sounds good" Rose told me "but how are we going to get there?"

"Well we could get a plane," Rhi said looking at Lissa for conformation, "we have enough money for us all to get there and live for a couple of months at least" she finished.

"Fantastic, I'll call and book us four tickets to Manchester at the nearest payphone" Rose said.

About Tamika being a Belikov just wait and see you will probally find out next chapter.

Sorry it's short only just over 300 words but if I get enough positive feedback I will put another chapter up.

Night Goddess Nyx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

We had been gone from the academy just over six months now. After three months Rose had stopped training with me but i kept it up. I couldn't disappoint my starshiĭ brat even more than i most definitely had by running off with the last Dragomir princess's. Once we had safely arrived in Manchester we had stayed month at my house before I insisted we leave so as not to be caught. It took considerable effort to do so but we did. From then on every couple of months we would move to a new location leaving no evidence of our existence behind, but a paper trail of fake names.

I miss my family, we were very close knit, and out of my whole family I miss my brother the most of all. My brother and i were the closest of our siblings even though he was seven years older than me and i the youngest sibling. I had two other siblings, sisters; Karolina was the eldest of us all and had an eight-year-old son Paul. Sonya was the next eldest and probably the sister i was closer too. I also missed my mother Olena and my babushka Yeva.

Something i missed almost as much as my family was Russia and in particular my hometown of Baia. I very much wished to call my family, let them know i was okay. But i knew that would risk giving away my position and the safety of my best friends.

As i was thinking of all this i was sitting in study hall staring down at my ancient history book, i wa drawn out of my thought induced trance by the bell ringing signalling the end of study hall.

"You okay, Mi?" Rhi asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just day dreaming." I replied reassuringly. She nodded looking for the entire world to be accepting of my excuse but through the bond i felt her lingering concern.

"Well okay then. We should get going we need to be at the other end of the school for gym next." She told me heading towards the door where Rose and Lissa were waiting.

"Okay. Oh by the way we need to stop by the mall after school so i can get some new jeans and jacket. My jeans are stained and ripped beyond repair and we left my jacket when we had to run from the restaurant." I told her shrugging on my backpack and heading towards her. She nodded her head in acceptance as we both headed toward the gym with Rose and Lissa.

)(

Russian Translations:

starshiĭ brat- older brother

babushka- grandmother

)(

Yes i am still alive and continuing this story I just haven't had the inspiration to write and have been busy with my other stories and the drama that is high school and real life. Thanks for your patience and sorry for making you wait so long.

Tayla xx


End file.
